Devices to capture hydraulic pressure are known in the art. These devices typically come in a small housing with a pressure sensor inside, e.g. close to the top of that device, and with a screw thread on the bottom of the device. The device can be screwed, by using said thread, into the end of a fluid channel. Wires that are connected to the electrical contacts of said pressure sensor are led outside of the measuring device and either end in a plug, which can be contacted with some electrical controller, or have loose ends, which can be soldered.
One disadvantage of this solution is that exchanging the measuring device is quite complicated: In a first step, the plug has to be unplugged or wires need to be unsoldered. Then, in a next step, the measuring device has to be unscrewed. Another disadvantage of measuring devices according to the state of art is their vulnerability, both against mechanical damaging and against electromagnetic interference (EMI).